


Captor And His Saviour

by cataestrophe



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Jaebum, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Bad Jeon Jungkook, Bad Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Blood and Torture, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, But Eventually Softens For Jaebum, Captivity, Dark, Demons, Devil Jinyoung, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, It Gets Better, Jaebum Creates Things, Jinyoung Is Lucifer, Jinyoung Is Obsessed With Him, Jinyoung Is Very Mean, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Mutants, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Park Jinyoung (GOT7) Being An Asshole, Sadism, Smut, Supernatural Elements, There's dark stuff in here please be aware, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Vampires, Violence, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Witches, it's sad for a while, poor jaebum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataestrophe/pseuds/cataestrophe
Summary: Im Jaebum, an elite whose life has been not easy but perfect. An unbothered soul whose interests were solely in creating and making his parents proud. But the past and rivalry catches up and destroy his life completely, forcing him to run away from his own home. His parents are dead and with no one to ask for help. But it only gets worst, getting captured by a Park Jinyoung, his old rival and forced to comply with his every command.He is vulnerable, helpless and lost. How will he ever get revenge for the murder of his parents? Though the first thing would be- how will he escape from this life of hell? And in the midst of all this chaos, he didn't plan (the thought never even crossed) on falling in love. But when does life follow our plan?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Sudden Change

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh! The summaries are hard to write lol.  
> Anyways I am here with a mostly jjp and minor taekook- darrrrkkk fic!  
> So if you have any problems, please don't read :(  
> I am not good at English since it's not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes (That I am sure to make)

Im Jaebum was someone you would call an unbothered and uncaring person, someone who wouldn’t even bat an eye if they saw a building burning (just an example, he is still a human or well, pretend human).

His mother, who was a princess, married a common man on the cost of losing her place. King Lee tried his best to convince her, but she stayed adamant, as a result, King had to follow the rules with regret. But his parents somehow managed to come back to the Mainland and sent him to the Royal Academy where he met King Lee and current King, who welcomed him with open arms.

His abilities and capability shocked everyone, the intelligence, and grace he acquired from his mother and the sheer strength and techniques he mastered from his father, with his own skills, he became an indestructible rival. His attitude didn’t help either.

But he never meant it, he just wanted to do what he wants- why would he waste his time on fake friendships and time pass? And why would people care about him?

Turned out, for some unknown reason, they did care for all these things.

There were other stupid things too he has no interest in but life enjoys making him suffer, so apparently, he even had a rare bloodline. And also, a rare creature type which can even lead to his assassination. He honestly wanted to be done with all the bullshits.

He was eight when he healed a cat’s wound who was near her death, her legs were broken and she was bleeding, Jaebum never really cried much even as a child but that day his tears didn’t stop and the urge to save her was so strong, his tears healed her. He freaked out and didn’t tell anyone, experimenting on his own when he realized he wouldn’t need to cry every time he wanted to heal someone.

It was well hidden until one day, his father stumbled inside the house, heavily injured and unconscious. At that time, they were still outcasted from the community and barely had enough money. His mother was a good medic but even her skills were limited without proper equipment. Jaebum knew he couldn’t let him or his mother suffer, he ran towards his father and held his hands, eyes closed in concentration, he muttered something without realizing. It took ten minutes of healing for his father to open his eyes.

His parents weren’t repelled by him, he thought in happiness. They hugged him tightly and kissed him but he saw a look of concern in their eyes as they looked at each other.

“Jaebummie? Your Appa and I need to talk with you” he was trying to create a small robot at that time.

“Yes, Ma?”

“Come sit here… it's important” he sat in front of them, there was the same concern- like that day.

“…you are not going to leave me… right?”

“Oh my god! No baby! How could you even think like that? Jae, please, never ever say something like that” she pulled him close, her hands tighten a little around him. “Having unusual abilities is not that uncommon, Jaebummie. We are not in the Mainland that is why you are unfamiliar but your Appa and I have it too. Though he can only use a little of his wolf ability as his ratio is less-”

“….what? ratio?”

“Honey, don’t you think it’s too early to explain these complex stuff to him?”

“Of course no! I hope you realize how necessary it is!” his father rolled his eyes but he smiled at him. “And he is exceptionally intelligent, love”

“Yeah, he is” he ruffled his hair.

“So, it goes like this- having powers is okay, Jae-ah. Many people have it. Our world has many creatures, varying in hundreds of types as a part of our own body. We don’t know how it happened and why but we learned to adapt. Now, for example, I am part human, part dryad. That means I have a ratio of 50-50 for my human and creature side, meaning I can use the powers of a dryad much flexibly but with a limit. As for your father, he has a wolf side, but the ratio is 60-40 human-creature which gives him very little power to use with ease.”

“Woah” His mother grinned.

“Are you grasping all of the information or should I…?”

“No no. I am good, please continue.” She gave his father an I-told-you-so look before she continued.

“95% of the cases have a 50-50 ratio varying to 70-30 ration (human-creature) depending on their bloodline. The dominance of the creature and the human side in blood decides which form the body is to take. Simply, putting, the ratios. If the human side is dominant, the form would be of course human, if both sides are equal that is 50-50, then also human but with more power as I said.”

“What if the creature side is dominant?”

“That is the rarest happening, coming into the remaining 5%. They are mostly born with a look of human, only with time they realize they can change form. As in, if a person has a wolf as the dominant side, then he shifts into wolf and human as he wishes and exploits the power without limit. The creature types are infinite, Jae. But there are two creatures that are rarest of the rare. Having them even as 50-50 or recessive side is also a miraculous thing.”

“What? What?” Jaebum's eyes sparkled as he leaned in with curiosity, the knowledge was pretty bizarre and conflicts with his logical mind but after experiencing it himself, he knew this is isn’t just a tale. She chuckled.

“The most envied forms, devil and angel. I do not have enough knowledge regarding devils, as they are dangerous and feared- we like to stay away from trouble but for angels, they mostly come from Cheonsa clan” she paused, looking at him, her eyes glittering with mischief. A realization dawned on him.

“But we are from that clan!”

“Correct!”

“Aren’t Royals also from that clan, Ma?”

“Eh… that’s a conversation for another time. For now, we will focus on these bits first, yeah?”

“Okay…” he sighed dramatically “So what am I…?”

“Tell me honestly, besides the healing power, have you experienced anything else?” He stared into the wall for a few moments, contemplating the answer before he sighed.

“Yes… after I used the healing power for the first time, I accidentally bloomed our wilted plant. At times, when anything falls or an accident is about to happen, I can see it happening at a very slow pace as if I can go and right everything before the time comes back to the original pace. I don’t know how but… I can purify things… I-ah… I don’t- aren’t we supposed to have one power?”

“In a way, yes but the correct term would be- one creature. And you, my darling, are a part-angel”

And later, they realized that their son has the dominant blood of an angel.

Amazing.

He was like a prince, treated as if he was superior to everyone, admired and hated. His family was from the bloodline of Cheonsa clan, the only royals who had angel’s blood in their veins. Unfortunately, making those who achieve dominance either a target or feared.

The prince of their land, himself, despite being the heir of the dominant angel, was mere human with 20% creature side. But the comparison was inevitable between them, as they were the grandson of the most respected and powerful King, Lee. 

No, Jaebum wasn’t the heir, he wasn’t the prince, but he was treated as if he was. Sadly, the prince wanted to get rid of the problem.

And without a warning, Jaebum’s life became a living hell, leaving him lost and vulnerable and at the mercy of his enemy.

~*~

It happened after the coronation of the prince, crowning him as the new King after the current King fell ill with no hope to rule the Kingdom in the future.

“Jaebum-ah?”

“Yes, Ma?”

“What are you doing?”

“I was preparing the semantics for appa’s sword. The blade would be of pure silver, and it will create a barrier that can repel wolfbane’s effect. He was worried about if the next attack will be with more wolfbanes that cannot be han- why are you staring at me like that?”

“No, nothing. Just how beautiful and intelligent my son is.” She caressed his cheeks, it was soft and smooth, she mused. Jaebum never really did labor work nor did he ever stay out in rough weather. Even in their hard times, they made sure he would never suffer because of them. Such a sheltered little brat they raised, she hopes he will be able to survive on his own. “I know we have spoiled you a lot, tried to give you the best and never let you do any manual work. It’s gonna backfire on us… but what’s done is done”

“What do you mean, Ma?”

“What if one day you will have to work like normal people? Will you survive? Without your magic”

“Eh… how hard can it be?”

“You don’t know how to cook, son. Or wash your clothes, or work-”

“Ah I get it, I get it. Let’s hope that day never comes” he chuckled and went back to the blueprint of the sword. His main interest lied in creation, technology was his favorite and his mind was a fan of researching and creating.

His mother’s face changed in sadness, her thoughts scaring herself about the outcome she wasn’t ready to face.

“I love you, son. We both do” she whispered the last words.

Jaebum was shopping for new equipment, the sword was ready, the only thing left was to put a power source in between, it was something new he needed to try and it was getting better. The sudden cries and screams startled him as everyone crowded near the LED TVs in the mall. Jaebum was confused, but he wasn’t interested in checking it out until a strained sentence from the TV froze his being.

_“… the heads of Im family were also murdered in this traumatic incident. The King has declared anyone rebelling will suffer the same consequences. The-”_

His body shook, shivering violently, the wires and metals falling from his hand, as tears threatened to fall. This couldn’t be true, this was a dream, a nightmare, he needs to wake up before he loses his mind. He pinched, scratched the skin but the blurry vision didn’t disappear, the cries and horror were still sickening, still heard from all the corners.

He ran to his house, as fast as his limbs could carry in their shaking state. The manor seemed untouched, but for how long he wondered. The broken cries escaped, he seemed surprised but then he realized it was his own, there was no one here. He fell on his knees, numb and cold.

“Jaebum-hyung? Jaebum-hyung! Jaebum-hyung! Oh god, here you are! You need to get away from here right now!”

“T-taehyung?”

“Yes, hyung. It’s me! We don’t have time to chat. You need to go, that asshole will send his men here to confiscate the manor and maybe to imprison you. We need to get you away from here if you want to live”

“I don’t want to” Taehyung smacked his shoulder, hard, making him break out of his trance.

“We don’t have time to feel sorry and remorse. We will do that after I get you safe. Is there anything you want as momentum?”

There were many things but he can easily make all of them with the design he has in his data, the only thing that mattered was his mother’s pendant. His father called it an ‘Angel’s tear’. It was a transparent, crystal clear pendant hanging from a thin string.

His father never had anything important, he said it was him and ma, the most important gems.

“…Ma’s pendant and appa’s journal”

“And the sword?” he nodded “Okay, I will grab those and take whatever seems important. You take the hard disk and the sword. Don’t forget aunt’s beautiful blue furry coat and uncle’s bracelet. Pack a few clothes, I will arrange the money. In 10 minutes, we get out of here, I have a car ready.”

“Tae…”

“Hyung, we don’t have time!” Jaebum sighed, he felt as if he couldn’t feel anything. But he knew what staying here meant. He made his way towards his lab, he pressed the emergency mode button and went ahead to take out the sword. The emergency mode was supposed to store every single data in a chip, and erase everything from everywhere.

His movements seemed forced as he dragged himself towards the living room. Taehyung was waiting for him with a small backpack. His smile was small contradicting the eyes that shown immense sadness.

“The journal is in the bag and since I knew you wouldn’t bother about clothes, I packed it for ya. There are few snacks and money in here-”

“Breath, Tae” Jaebum chuckled despite the situation. “Here… take care of this sword”

“H-hyung? I can’t-”

“This is very dangerous if it fell in their hands. I can’t afford that. So do take care of it… I have embedded a sensor in it so only you and I can use this.” Taehyung’s eyes started becoming watery, his lips quivering. “Now, now, you said a car was waiting?”

“Y-yeah, Suga-hyung will take you to a hotel far away, for now. We will plan after your safety is ensured.” Jaebum nodded, he wore the pendant and tied the bracelet around his wrist.

“I will be going then” he whispered quietly. Before he could get out of the door, Taehyung yelled his name.

“The earrings, hyung!”

“Oh… that. Taehyung I can’t drag you in this mess too if they catch you-”

“I don’t care. And you designed it for safe communication, didn’t you? For _them_. I doubt it would be that dangerous. Also, there's no way I can leave you out there, alone. Can’t imagine how you will survive”

“Shut up, Tae” he grumbled, wearing one of the earrings in his right ear. “See you” Taehyung lunged for a tight hug, tears finally escaping his eyes.

“Please take care, hyung”

“I will, Tae. I will” he smiled in assurance as he closed the door. It fell immediately, a gloom expression taking the place. He saw a black car waiting, a man in a black suit with blonde hair waved at him.

“Jaebum-ssi? Hurry, they might be here in- maybe half an hour”

“Y-yes”

~*~

They were a few miles away to get out of the place when Suga suddenly stopped the car. Jaebum looked at him in alarm, not understanding why would he stop before even getting to the safe place. He felt fear crawling somewhere at the back of his mind.

“Get out of the car, Jaebum-ssi. We are about to get attacked.” He unlocked the door, Jaebum stumbled out. “Hmm they are throwing mini bombs and-” he stopped in his track and pushed Jaebum in the corner, covering him with his body. “-it’s here. That was fast, oh my.”

A man appeared out of nowhere, his face was covered with a black and white mask. He had guns in both of his hands, flames dancing around it.

“…You will need to get out of here, alone.” He told Jaebum, he threw something similar to a card towards him “Address and everything is in there. I will take care of him” he smirked “I will try to join you once I kill him but that’s quite unlikely, the probability of my survival” The man snickered, his hands setting on the trigger.

“You seem to have gotten wise”

“Ah… I try” The man aimed his gun at Jaebum and Suga attacked. “Run! Get out of here!” The fire swirled around him and Jaebum watched in awe before he took off.

“You think you can win?”

“Why? Can’t I?”

“You sure? Park Jinyoung doesn’t let his prey wander for too long” Suga looked at him in shock, Jinyoung wasn’t supposed to be back yet. If he is here then- “Yes. He is here. Good luck hiding the rebel, Yoongi-ssi”


	2. Obsessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum finds an unusual place to stay, but he is worried for their safety. Jinyoung gets the order to hunt down the part-angel at any cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooops, long time since I updated this hehe. This chap is a pretty dark type, not graphically but the demon here is very very mean lol. But not really... I think. Anyways enjoy!

He wasn’t sure where he was going, following the direction that the card gave him. It was almost like a GPS, and very convenient- he wondered who had made this in between his miserable thoughts. Ah… if only he could just create things without any other’s complications. He really never cared about anything else in life, all he wanted was to create and satisfy his greed to get better and better, his parents were proud of him, his best friend supported him and the school encouraged him (except those who hated him). Despite his mom always nagging him, he also never had a love interest, the only person he ever felt any kind of emotions for was Jinyoung. Though it mostly consisted of taunts and insults- but it was something more than just that- something he never understood. And won’t anymore.

It was so easy, living like that, never fearing of what will happen now, the path he designed for eternity- all lost now, the dreams, the future… all in shambles.

He started the path at noon and it was almost midnight as he reached a very snowy place, which was unexpected as winter wasn’t here yet!

The snow was thickening, making it hard to even walk, and the cold was numbing his body. Their kingdom never had extreme weather in decades which was why Jaebum was losing the fight in less than 10 minutes.

He saw few lamps burning in the distance, it seemed like a long walk and maybe not friendly but Jaebum knew it was either that or hypothermia. He sighed, tightening the hold on his body and marched towards the place. It wasn’t the destination but for now, he will have to make do.

It took exactly twenty minutes and thirty-five …six- and he was there. The place seemed like a small town of its own, the wooden wall covering the place. He stood there, unsure, his feet felt like it will fell off in any seconds now. Resigning to his fate, he knocked on the door? Gate? Whatever it was. He waited for more than five minutes and scoffed, so much for hoping. Before he could turn away, the gate opened.

“Sorry everyone was sleeping!” A lady apologized. Jaebum sighed in relief internally, before he frowned.

“Ma’am, with all d-due respect, isn’t it d-dangerous for you to g-greet a stranger without any p-protection!?”

“Aigoo, so cute. Don’t worry about me, kid. The people of this small little wooden place are children of nature. We don’t get scared when literally the nature is with us.”

“… oh. That’s- that’s good to hear.”

“Why don’t you come in? You are starting to get a little blue, kid” she chuckled, knowing exactly how cold he was. Also, the fact that he looked like a city boy- thus the weak resistant to cold.

“T-thank you” his teeth chattered.

“Follow me, I will prepare a hot bath for you, why don’t you go in that room- the left corner one. Our bathroom is besides that. Are you hungry?” she asked the same moment his stomach growled in hunger.

“Uh….huh….” she laughed again.

“Mostly everyone is asleep so I am hoping you won’t make too much noise. I will whip something for you to eat, alright?” Jaebum nodded. He thanked her quickly and rushed to the given room for his temporary stay. He couldn’t feel his legs anymore as he stumbled inside the room but before he could fall, he unconsciously used his feather magic to support himself. The feathers formed a hook-like structure for his hands to grip on and stayed in the air until he released them. He cursed at the realization, he was so careful not using any powers, damnit!

“Oi kid, your bath is ready”

“Y-yeah!” he yelled- well as loud he could to not walk anyone up through his gritted teeth. There was a small empty closet beside the bed, he took off his bag and placed it there. With a broken hope, he sighed. This was getting more complicated than needed. But for now, he has to make sure his legs don’t detach from his body.

He hurried to the bathroom and quickly stripped himself from the freezing clothes. After making sure the door is locked, he approached the bathtub look-alike thing but it was much bigger and made of… he has no idea. It was green and soft like grass but sturdy enough. The moment he got inside it, the numbness disappeared in seconds and he felt refreshed like he just got up from a nice sleep. All the miserable thoughts flew away and began to enjoy the warm and relaxing bath. He noticed a very pale greenish substance in the water and wondered if it is was the reason for the instant relief.

Finishing up with bathing, he wrapped a towel around his waist, realizing he forgot to take out his clothes. Thankfully, the room wasn’t any far.

He didn’t have any warm clothes as he was to be transported directly to some hotel away from the kingdom. The fate is not in his favor it seems. The lady called again, informing him that his food was ready. He quickly wore a black hoodie and a loose trouser and made his way out of the room.

The lady waved at him, beckoning him to come over. It looked like it was their dining place since the table was huge and it had jugs and glasses on it. The area was also huge, decorated with greenery swirling around it and something like a shed on top.

“This place is really good” he commented as he sat down, the set up was similar to Japanese style, with the very short table and thin mattress to sit on.

“It is, isn’t it. Everything is a blessing from our nature. Mostly all the things here are made by our earth power.” She pushed the plate slightly in his direction “I am Seon, a dryad. What about you?” she introduced herself. Jaebum didn’t want to lie about himself but he knew that was the safest option.

“Ah… Jaebum, a healer. But not that good though” the lady- Seon passed him chopsticks and a glass of water.

“That’s good to hear. Nevertheless, it’s a good power” she smiled “So tell me what’s your story?” she barely looked any older than 23-25, but he can tell the age of a person and she was really, really old.

“Due to some stupid reason, I had to run away. Some people are trying to uh… hurt me?... yeah that.”

“I see. You are from the kingdom.” She stated surprising Jaebum. “It’s a little obvious, from the way you dressed up and how fragile you are”

“I am not fragile! I work with metals, ya know?”

“Ooh manly” she laughed again “Well, you must be a very famous or important person that you needed to run away from your home”

“W-what- not really, unimportant people can’t run away?”

“Kid, you left that amazing place- for what? Do people want to hurt you? you couldn’t go to the police? Couldn’t report?” He stayed silent “also the fact that you seemed to have nothing with you- ran away on the spot, didn’t you?”

“You are very smart” he replied instead as he finished a bowl of rice. He felt good enough to continue his journey, maybe if he was lucky enough, she might lend him something warm to wear and a little food. God, what has his life come to? “I am really grateful for your hospitality, I am in no position to repay you right now but I will try my best in future to-”

“Woah woah, kid. You are not going anywhere. It’s probably not safe for you”

“Ah no- I can’t stay here”

“Why?”

“Its- I- I can- the thing is- please understand” he had no made-up story to satisfy her.

“Tell me the truth, kid”

“It will be very dangerous for you and your people if I stay here. I already have made you a target as soon as I set my foot here, I don’t want to trouble you more, miss”

“you are not going anywhere,” she said sternly.

“Please understand! The royals are not merciful!” he let out in frustration.

“Knew you were someone famous” she smirked “Still no. I can’t let a lost child like you travel alone. Do you know how many criminals wander through these areas? And you don’t seem like someone who can survive on his own”

“What do you mean?” he pouted, knowing full well the answer. His mother had said the same thing before she died- no before she was murdered. He bit his lips to stop the shaking.

“Why don’t you just stay here?”

“I can’t… I told you-”

“Do you know our place is protected by barriers? Do you know why I let you in without any questions? This place, wooden valley, it doesn’t let anyone see her- only someone who is lost and vulnerable. But you weren’t lost- were you?” he shook his head.

“I just- I saw lamps from far and it led me here”

“You aren’t just a healer. Someone sacred- someone- a nature’s friend! And aside from dryad, werewolves and earth wielders, there aren’t many, she accepts.” She probably came to the right conclusion but she was waiting for him to confirm it. He sighed, too complicated.

“Angel”

“OH MY! I am so lucky! Part angel or dominant?” he didn’t reply “Holy shit, a dominant angel? Those are almost 1% of the total population. Aigooo!”

“Are you done fangirling?” he asked in fake annoyance.

“Maybe. But I am serious- it would be an honor, being of service to you, kid” she smiled, like an angel. He gave up, there was no escaping and she seemed strong enough to take him on, not to mention he can’t use his power to make sure he didn’t alert anyone of his location.

“Ah you are so stubborn, old lady”

“Hey!” she smacked him on the head lightly “Be nice”

~*~

_“Jinyoung, he escaped”_

“Yeah, I know, your highness. I am out on his trail.”

_“Good. I want him gone. Well, it would be fun to play with him too-”_

“He is mine” the King laughed at his dark tone.

 _“Whatever you want, Lucifer”_ The call ended.

“Boss! Joshua disappeared from the tracker”

“What do you mean, Daniel?”

“He was stationed to keep an eye on Jaebum but due to some reason his last location was at the stray-land, there were traces of his powers but no body is found yet”

“That means someone other than Im Jaebum was there, someone who defeated him. Im Jaebum is a healer with 30 ratios, he cannot defeat his flames. The fact that they were getting out of the kingdom- Im alone cannot do that without any help”

“And the only one who might help him is Alpha Kim’s son, Kim Taehyung” Jinyoung nodded, his thoughts aligning.

“Call Jungkook, we may need him”

“Jungkook? Are you sure? This isn’t that serious, boss”

“I know, Niel. But Jungkook and Taehyung are childhood friends, and our alpha is too possessive over that man. If I did anything to hurt him, Jungkook would never forgive me”

“W-wait. Does Taehyung-ssi know Jungkook works for-?”

“No, he is unaware of many things. But the only one who can make him spill the truth would be Jungkook.”

“Taehyung-ssi has always been protective of Im’s son. He wouldn’t utter anything even if we try to torture it out from him”

“That’s where Jungkook comes. At least he can do whatever he wants to get out the information and no one will be massacred for hurting his little wolf” Daniel chuckled and went ahead to follow the orders.

He will find out wherever that Im is hiding, no matter if he had to search every single place on the earth, he will. His obsession with the elite has always been a little unhealthy. The moment he led his eyes on the stoic young boy in school, uncaring and uninterested, keeping to himself but too intelligent for his own good. Jaebum has always managed to shine, it doesn’t matter what it was, but he would win, he would score. Jinyoung was never jealous of his talents, rather he was in awe, he was shocked and a little bit attracted. No one ever challenged him, no one ever dared get under his skin but Jaebum? He didn’t care, their verbal fights and insults, those cold looks and disgusted frown they shared.

He had wanted the man for so long, the urge to take him somewhere far and lock him up for himself, to conquer him, tame him but not enough to break him. He needed that challenge, that fight in his eyes. But Jaebum was unaware of his feelings, unaware of this demon, that was his biggest mistake.

When Prince said he would assassinate everyone from Cheonsa clan after his coronation except few people of his sides, he knew the Ims were in danger. He smiled in glee at that time, the time for the superior to fall has come. His monsters were roaring inside, impatient to have that man in their hold. Oh, the fantasies wouldn’t stop. He wasn’t the one to dream, he got what he wanted immediately, but Jaebum made him wait for too long and now he will pay. Oh, how heavily, he will pay, he thought in delight.

But he disliked the current King and had no intention of being under him but for a while he will let him play the predator, let the child be happy for a little while, before he snatches away everything, leaving him bare for the world to see.

It’s not as if he can’t do it now if he wished he could have taken over in five minutes but he wasn’t a rash creature like everyone assumed a demon to be, he was a sadistic. He drew out pain till the last drop, a carefully crafted plan to make the misery unbearable, to make the death look like a soft blanket in the excruciating cold.

Ah… the pleasure.

His thoughts went back to Im, like every time. The things he wanted to do to that beautiful naïve man, the way he would make the arrogant man submit, the pleasure he would give mixed with little pain, just thinking about him made him hard.

A sinister grin appeared on his face.

“Oh boy I don’t even wanna know what terrible things you are thinking, that grin is hella scary, boss”

“Shut up, Niel.”

“It’s Im’s son, isn’t it? A demon can be horny too huh?”

“I think I am being too easy on you” Daniel laughed.

“Meh. If you kill me who would do all the boring works for you?”

“… touché”

“Anyways I have updated Jungkook, he didn’t seem pleased but he agreed”

“Hmm good. Where is Ong?”

“A-ah how would I-I know?”

“Niel… in love, people become stalkers” he pouted. ‘Like you?’ he wanted to say but Jinyoung will be unhappy. And anyways, his kind of obsession is far from love.

“The people in the Blue Side were acting up, so King ordered him to set them straight.”

“I wonder how many he will kill before he is satisfied”

“don’t you have any business to attend?” he asked, changing the topic.

“Uhuh… I was thinking- should I take over the witches' liar or mutants?”

“You all are maniacs. It hasn’t been even a week since the last time you tortured and took over other’s land”

“Niel-ah, you know I want the whole Kingdom, the sole controller”

Daniel wished if there was someone who can soften this demon, even a little. The unnecessary bloodshed and miseries they cause are awfully high. But he doesn’t voice these thoughts, knowing full well he wouldn’t listen, they wouldn’t. Only Jungkook is a little sane as compared but still, they are chaos bundled together, each much disastrous than the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chp could be sad idk I have some bad plans for Jaebummie, poor baby :(  
> Please comment :3 it makes me so damn happy <3


	3. So long, my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King finds out where Jaebum is hiding. And Taehyung finds out Jungkook's not-so-nice work arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part sad and part not-so sad. I was gonna write the whole 3k words of sadness but I have a soft heart (lmao)  
> I don't like to write too much angst which is ironic because this fiction is pretty angsty *facepalms*
> 
> Vkook ahead.  
> And not to worry, JJP will be meeting soon *evil laugh* (and not in a good way...)
> 
> Sorry for this crappy chap, I will try to write better next time :')

It has already been almost four days since he decided to stay in the Valley. Not like Seon was allowing him to leave any soon. He checked the GPS card again, the destined place was few hours ahead by flight- of his wings, but he can’t. By walk, it would take a day at most. Observing the available transport facilities, Jaebum was sure he could make do with something, hopefully. He decided to stay the night and leave first thing in the morning. It’s better to be on the way in the daylight than the risk in the dark.

He has already brought them in danger with his presence, he doesn’t wish to linger for more. Jaebum just wished, _hoped_ nothing happen to these kind creatures.

The people- or creatures here were very welcoming. It was pretty easy to get along with them. They were one big family and it warmed his heart, but it tugged painfully too. He missed them.

By the time they were done with the daily work, it was evening and everyone settled in the middle of the valley. It was a tradition- maybe, they all spent quality time with each other. They didn’t have access to the outer world or advanced technology but they didn’t seem bored with life, if not happier than anyone in the Mainland.

“Seon noona” he settled on calling her noona despite her age being more of a grandma “I will be leaving tomorrow morning” he informed her gently. His eyes resigned and showed sternness. Seon sighed at the stubborn man.

“Aish, why do you gotta be so annoying,” she said, playfully, she understood his wariness and agreed to let him go. “Fine, we will have a feast tonight then”

“No no, please. I am more of a simple guy” Jaebum smiled at her “I am content with talking to you and all the lovely creatures here. This is much better than a feast for me, trust me”

“Fine, have it your way” she pouted and stormed away to the group of children playing a little ahead of them. Jaebum shook his head but didn’t dare laugh at her childishness. She was an older woman, but nothing in her behavior showed it.

“Don’t worry about her, she loves when other species visit this place. We live alone, away from the world” Yunho told him, the creature was just as old but more experienced and calm.

“It’s fine” Jaebum reassured, he was not the kind to complain when they gave him a place to stay, protected him. He will repay them, as soon as he finds a way to do something other than running. “Well then, I will go take a bath” The creature nodded at him.

He participated in their labor work, never the one to sit idle if any construction work was going on. Of course, it wasn’t a walk in the park without advanced tools but he found it interesting enough to learn their ways. He was a sweating mess, well less now as the breezes went past him, cool and relaxing.

“Have you packed everything?”

“Yeah. Seon noona tried to give me unnecessary extra things” Jaebum grumbled. He was okay with having to carry only one bag but the lady insisted.

“She isn’t in the wrong, you definitely need it” Yunho laughed playfully “Our magic will help you, don’t worry. You can even perform some of your own under our concealing charm. You might need to seeing as you do not know how to survive in the woods.”

“W-well” He wanted to protest, but there was no disapproving tone in his voice, just truth spoken fondly “Fine, but that place is a-”

“It’s a village. Asfáleia. There is barely any technology there too. Just let her help you, yeah?”

“Okay” Jaebum smiled, accepting their much-needed help. He nodded at Yunho before making his way to the bathroom, smiling warmly when the tub started filling itself and a lavender scent surrounded the room. He made a quick work of his clothes, which wasn’t hard as they were loose on his frame, made from leaves and raw silk. He has to say, quite comfortable than city clothes. But they wouldn’t do good in a fight- very easy to undress as he confirmed.

He settled inside the warm water, instantly feeling the healing herbs doing their work as he relaxed further into the tub. He didn’t even wanna start thinking about tomorrow, or anything really- what is the point of surviving? They are not coming back- there is no one for him waiting anymore-

He took a deep breath, he can’t- he won’t let their deaths be in vain- he exhales. Before any more suicidal thoughts start swimming in his head, a knock startled him out of it.

“Yeah?”

“May I come in?” Seon asked, her voice quiet, he didn’t know why she couldn’t wait till he got out of the damn bathroom, but from what he observed- there isn’t anything called personal space here. He sighed, sliding down to make sure his body except his face was submerged.

“Okay.”

“Thank you. I know you don’t feel comfortable in your nudity” Jaebum blushed at her statement _, oh he feels plenty comfortable without an audience_ “but this couldn’t wait. This is your supposed bag right?” She showed it, the one Taehyung gave him, he nodded. “You made it clear you didn’t want extra things so I will respect your wishes but you will have to agree with me too”

“Of course” Jaebum smiled, a bit strained but he did.

“There is a small pocket inside your already small bag” she tutted, obviously not happy with his traveling choices “I charmed it for food and some needful supplies.”

“Uh… when you say… needful supplies, you mean-”

“You need to protect yourself, with guns or something. Though we are not aware of the technology or how it works, you are well aware, if you visualize what you require, it will not disappoint you.”

“You know it’s-” Jaebum stopped, but seeing her determined face, he just accepted “If that was your not-extra things I don’t wanna know what is extra” he joked lightly. It did put a smile on her face but it was clear something was stressing her out.

“well- u-ugh” She groaned in pain “Our wood vehicles won’t help so take this” she threw something at him, he wasn’t able to catch it as it fell inside the water.

“A-are you okay?” He asked, concerned. He took the item- it was a whistle. “What is this?”

“Y-eah- good, I am good” she gulped and Jaebum wasn’t buying it. “It calls for an Alicorn.” She grinned at the way his jaws dropped, those were supposed to be myths! Of course, being in a world of creatures isn’t anything less than it, but still, there were few creatures that no one ever saw.

“W-wow- they exist!? Do Chimera- or- or Pheonix exists too??”

“Enough fanboying” her wobbly voice bought him back to the situation “Her name is Nora, she is last of her kind. She doesn’t let anyone ride her, very few in this century has gotten the chance.”

“Woah, wait, there is no way she will let me-”

“You’re an angel, Jaebum. She might be waiting centuries just for you?”

“I-”

“Though do be careful, she is a mischief wrapped with infinite power” Jaebum swallowed, a little scared but he shook his head. “I would like to spell your bracelet for concealing, can I?” He wordlessly agreed, that he definitely needed. She muttered some words and he could feel a tingling sensation around his wrist.

“Ah- where did my bag disappeared to?”

“Oh I sent the luggage first, isn’t that how it works in your place?” She replied innocently, blinking and all. Jaebum rolled his eyes but let it go.

“… is it…near? …. Alright I will be there. Yeah, just making sure he is safe…. be on standby…. I will be in five” Jaebum stared at her in confusion as she continued to talk to herself- no, she was talking to other creatures. Didn’t know they have magical cellphones.

“Is everything okay?”

“No” Seon confessed, her eyes showed resignation, just like his but hers were… more fatal. “The King knows.”

“W-w-what- no- no- noona- _No_ ” Jaebum felt as if someone threw a cold bucket over his head, felt his world crumbling down before it could even begin to build “I told you- shit- I- I will go” He hiccupped, panic rising in his chest “T-they will let you live- if you offer me!”

“Jaebum, you’re the real King for us, and subjects don’t let their King die.” She smiled at him, it was rather genuine for someone about to go in a battle. “Now, run to the basement- it's in the other bathroom. It’s tightly sealed with spells and runes, they wouldn’t even feel the magic or a trace of it.”

“I can’t- Noona, please, listen to me, this won’t end- let me-” Is this the reason why she didn’t wait? Saying something like this while he was naked, couldn’t even storm out- as if she heard his thoughts, she threw him a large towel.

“Jaebum, we are gonna fight for you. It’s on you, decide to not let our fight be in vain by getting yourself captured” She knew it was a dirty trick, he huffed, angry, and felt depreciation crawling his throat. He quietly wrapped the towel around his body, it was almost like a blanket.

“Your clothes are in the basement, and no it couldn’t even wait a second. The door will be opened, just jump into it. Please, Jaebum. There is no time.”

“W-w- I-” She looked like she was ready to spell him if he didn’t compile. He tried to breathe but something felt stuck in his throat, it was almost unbearable. Tears slipped his eyes as he looked away, forcing his legs to walk faster, despite the weight feeling heavy like lead.

Will this go on forever? He felt like breaking down.

In minutes, he was inside the basement, true to her words, his clothes in which he came in here were waiting on the bedside. He gulped harshly, another panic attack threatening to rise. He couldn’t hear what was going on but the slight noises told him the fight has begun.

At this moment, he truly felt so alone and helpless, cursing his lineage of magic-

The white wings suddenly unfurled, startling a wet gasp from his lips. It has been years since he last saw these, years since he touched these feathers. They curled around him as if comforting him. He let out a bitter laugh, yes, comfort. What a funny word.

He took another shuttering breath. The deafening silence was more of a reminder of what's going on upstairs rather than the ignorant bliss he begged to achieve.

~*~

Taehyung didn’t know the whole story, but he knew Jungkook was working for someone. It didn’t seem like the King but someone just as bad. Jungkook is also a part of royalty- the leader of Alpha, they call him. He is in charge of the military. And his fiancé.

And he was pissed at him.

They were all sitting at the dining table, his parents in front of them and Jungkook beside him. Taehyung ignored the Alpha completely, disregarding the warning looks his parents sent his way. He quickly finished his food to leave the premises. The only reason he even stayed was that Jungkook came in between their dinner.

“Kim Taehyung, don’t you dare move a single step from the chair” His mother warned, almost growled at him. “Your alpha is here, you should show him some respect” They aren’t the typical believer of status, but Jungkook being the alpha of alphas and a royalty, respect was a must.

“I don’t give a fuck” He snarled, eyes flashing gold as he slammed the empty bowl of rice on the table. Later he would apologize and say he was overreacting but right now he was fuming. He stormed out of the dining room to his room, ignoring the threats his mother was spewing behind him.

“I am so sorry, Jungkookie” Taehyung’s mother said, upset at her son’s behavior.

“Oh no, Omma, I am sure he has his reasons, just let me handle him okay?” He assured them, his pheromones calm and controlled. Taehyung’s parents calmed down too at his reaction.

“B-but that doesn’t excuse his manners. Are you sure? I don’t want him to anger you- which he will”

“Omma” He called out, Taehyung’s parents were very fond of him “He is my fiancé, I have to deal with him anyway. I do not mind. I will see what’s bothering him” He politely answered them and got up, also finished with his meal. The parents were unsure but they nodded at him.

“Well then, we will be back in few hours so sort this out Jungkookie, please”

“Don’t you worry” He winked at her, smiling reassuringly. They were out of the house in five minutes. It wasn’t necessary but they sure made everything easy.

He sighed and went upstairs to his omega’s room, as expected it was locked.

“Taehyung-hyung, you either open the door or I will break down the door,” He said casually, but Taehyung knew his threats are always real. He opened the door, but only to tell him off. Jungkook gripped his shoulder as he pushed him inside with strong force. Taehyung yelped at the sudden pressure, stumbling backward as Jungkook slammed the door close with his legs.

“Leave, Jeon. I am in no mood to talk to you or see your face” Taehyung gritted out, eyes averting from the alpha. Jungkook snorted.

“You know where Im Jaebum is” Taehyung’s eyes flashed again, his emotions exploding wildly as he struggled to control it.

“You don’t dare say his name!”

“Hyung, listen to-”

“Leave, Jeon. **Now** ” Jungkook sighed, this was going nowhere. He walked towards Taehyung who stubbornly tried to stay rooted in his place. “I am serious, Jeon. The only reason I am not taking a grave decision is because of mom dad or I would have broken the bon- ah!”

“ ** _Enough_** ” His red eyes and growled command mobilized Taehyung as Jungkook cornered him, throwing Taehyung on the bed behind him. “If you ever- even think about it I will tie you and lock you in my room with no _escape_ ” Taehyung whimpered. Jungkook pulled him in his embrace, softening as there were unshed tears in his omega’s eyes. Taehyung sniffled in his arms, hands trembling around him.

“H-how could you…”

“I do not work for the King who killed Ims. Nor was I any part of it. I swear, Taehyung.”

“But you work for someone, and if it’s not the King then **who**?”

“You’re too smart for your own good, my wolf” Jungkook chuckled, tightening his hold as Taehyung fought to get free of his grip. “You can’t break free of me” He purred against his ear, delighted at the way Taehyung’s resolve loosened for him.

“I hate how I can’t-”

“Taehyung.”

“If you do want me to trust you again, you will not hide from me, tell me the truth. Why do you want to know where hyung is?” Jungkook decided, this was a disadvantage of letting someone too close to the heart, he couldn’t deny him anything.

“For Lucifer”

“J-Jungkook!” Taehyung gasped, shocked at the revelation. He tried hitting the reckless alpha but his hands were stuck in the unforgivingly tight hold. Nobody has seen Lucifer, but they all knew he was the epitome of destruction, some say he is just a story for a scare but Taehyung always doubted it.

“Oh hush, you have to choose the right side to survive, my wolf”

“J-J- but he is a devil! What if he decided to kill you-”

“He won’t.”

“What?”

“I am his right hand” Jungkook smirked.

“I can’t be- What the hell, Jungkook? I can’t marry yo-mmf” Jungkook shut him up with a deep kiss, swallowing his protests and indignation. He pulled away leaving Taehyung dazed, his anger simmering down.

“Taehyung, you need to stop looking out for Im Jaebum” Taehyung was about to retort but the seriousness in Jungkook’s voice caught him off-guard.

“You know I can’t, he is family”

“I am not losing you for him” Jungkook’s voice burned like fire, his grip turning into a bruising one.

“Then you will have to save him to save me”

“Damn it!” His pheromones, dark and powerful, almost shook the house- walls quivering around him. Taehyung kissed the corner of his lips to calm him down. It didn’t help much but at least the house stopped vibrating.

“The King wants him dead but that’s not the issue”

“W-what? Of course, he is! That’s why I forced hyung to run- uh… I mean…”

“I know you helped him.” Taehyung smiled at him innocently “Lucifer wants him, Taehyung. You can’t save him from the devil’s grasp. Nobody can. He- Lucifer knows too, about you knowing Jaebum’s location. He respects me and knows I will tear apart his army if anything happened to you- or else they would have tortured you.”

“Jung-”

“I don’t care about anyone else, except you. You know that. But his promise of bloodshed isn’t even comparable, much worse than I- he doesn’t care about anything else except wanting the angel.”

“You know about him!?”

“Obviously,” Jungkook replied, affronted.

“Hyung is too good for that heartless demon!”

“He is an angel, hyung, obviously he is way too good for any of us.”

“Stop being so logical” Taehyung pouted. That’s why he didn’t want to see him, talk to him, there is no way he could stay angry at his mate, no matter what he does, Jungkook is just too important to him. “Apparently I can’t break up with you” He grumbled, ignoring the way Jungkook’s chest puffed up with smugness. “But you are helping me save Jaebum hyung”

“Hyung- that’s not-”

“Because I am going to do whatever it takes to save him, Jungkook.” They had a staring contest of a few seconds, Taehyung had an urge to back down with the way his alpha was looking at him, _almost_ \- but he has to fight because no one is gonna help- _because they are dead_ \- except him. As if Jungkook could see his thoughts, see his unwavering determination, he sighed- turning away first.

“You’re nothing but trouble, my wolf” Jungkook murmured, nipping at the soft lips of his omega “There is no changing your mind?”

“No”

“If I don’t help you, you will leave me?”

“Uhuh”

“This is tyranny” Taehyung gave him a pointed look “Alright, alright… but you will **_listen_** to me”

“I promise!”

“Guess we need to find Im Jaebum and make sure he falls for Lucifer”

“Okay let’s do i- wait what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully we will be done with angst for a while after the next chp lol
> 
> Also, I have been toying with dragon!au and office au idea... with jjp (bottom jaebum obviously)- do lemme know if y'all interested ^^


End file.
